


Peels of pear and apple

by chocolate_crisps



Series: Fruit basket [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comedy, Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance’s broters are perverts, M/M, Meet the Family, Post Season 7, Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_crisps/pseuds/chocolate_crisps
Summary: Lance and Keith are a couple, which brings join to not only them but entire space family and followers of their internet site. Everything seem to be great but there is one, little, tiny problem that all people omit. Lance has no idea what he's supposed to do. And this time he can't go to Shiro, because you can't ask your dad for tips how to date his little brother, and why does it sound like incest?! He really is lucky to have two families, ready to shove him in the place.Or - Lance and Keith have no idea how to be in relationship, but siblings are there to help...and spread chaos. Also, there are daddy issues





	Peels of pear and apple

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I somehow did it! Enjoy it while it last!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [here](https://chocolatecrisps-ao3.tumblr.com/)

"I don't get it."

"Not again." Lance groaned, letting his head fall over the backseat of coach. "Keith, what's there to not understand?"

"What's the deal with Jasper?" Keith pointed at the screen, where currently on a display was brought by Lance movie. Or rather a cartoon with enormous amount of curses. "Is he dead or not?"

"I'm not going to spoil this."

"Hmpf." as maturely as he could Keith huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. This wasn't what he had in mind when Lance suggested to watch movie in his and Shiro's apartment while said man will be out, doing some sort of promoting paladins to others. Especially since they were kind of dating. Kinda. At least according to the rest of the Team.

"No pouting here." Lance poked one of Keith's cheek, trying to get out a reaction. The only thing he got was a smack on the hand. "Enjoy the show."

And it wasn't like Keith didn't like it - quite contrary actually - but there was stuff that he wanted to do with Lance and hoped that today was the day. You're not coming to someone's place, knowing their persistent and overprotective family will be out, to watch a movie. You can use it as an excuse but not actual action. After all the trouble he went through to entertain Krolia, this is what he gets? At least MFEs have a time of their life's training underneath her.

His head moved on its own, getting a better angle at Lance's profile. Blue eyes shined with light reflected back from the TV, lips formed amused, not at all mocking smile, pointy nose with few freckles and wrinkle between eyebrows - mainly caused by Keith's lack of knowledge of pop-culture. He wasn't even holding Keith's hand, only had his arms spread wildly. Keith could snuggle up closer if he wanted but considered it too needy and in bad taste. He wasn't that desperate to be close. Okay, he was but he would never admit it and it should be Lance's responsibility to make some sort of move since he got here and came up with this whole idea.

"Are you mad at me?"

"For talking all the time? Because yes - that's annoyi-"

"Is that why you won't hold my hand?"

"Whoa! Whoa. _Whoa_." Lance turned around to look at him, doing a lot of reassuring hand movements along the way. "That's a leap in the logic there, buddy."

"So" Keith shifted in his place, avoiding eye contact before he got a courage to end his sentence. "you don't want to...?"

"What?! Keith, that's not- look" Lance smacked his forehead, shaking head alongside before sending him one, meaningful look. "how long is _this"_ finger gestured between both of them, being more or less a reminder that yes, they were _a thing,_ apparently. "going?"

"A month."

"Exactly. How many times you had to remind yourself that - yes, indeed. _We_ are dating."

Keith frowned and before he answered, the flashes of all the mornings he woke up and the thought that 'he and Lance are a couple' wouldn't enter his brain until he ate or during washing teeth, playing there on the loop. Not to mention that one time he tried to make a joke about his whole family being single and getting back a whole set of deadpan glances as well as offended one and scoff. He even once almost started to complain to Shiro how stupid and oblivious Lance is, only in mid-sentence remember their actual status. So, what was an answer? "...a lot."

"See, that's the thing. I also kept forgetting." Lance fidgeted in his place, playing with lose threads on the pillows. "This and...I'm not sure what you would like."

"You thought I wouldn't like holding hands?"

"Keith, you're one of the toughest person I know." That was a compliment Keith could get behind, so no wonders he felt the back of his neck getting warmer. "Hard too imagine badass holding hand of his pretty, majestic, wonderful love of his life." And of course, Lance had to somehow turned it into self-compliment but Keith was already used to it. The only reaction it triggered was a roll of eyes.

"So, it's not like you don't like the idea but you think that I don't want it?"

"Yeah, I mean - it's not like we did that in public..." Which was true. Lance never was the one to reach out and Keith was more of a type to fall asleep on the other's shoulder or laps. They also didn't yell to everyone they have met that they were together and if not for Pidge tempering with their official medias, no one would probably tell. But it's hard to hide it when you go outside and see people wearing t-shirt's staying _Klance is cannon king._ No one knows how the phrase came to exist but Pidge was making a lot of money making it into official franchise.

Keith only smirked before grabbing hand dangling over one of his shoulder and intertwining their fingers. Lance cheeks quickly painted with pink were like an extra prize. "You don't have to ask. Just do it."

"Uh-hum."

And with that, Keith felt better. Now he was sure that Lance was just stressed and needed someone to make a first move. Surprising, seeing how smitten he presented himself but not the worst thing Keith has feared. Now to wait for the next step. But eventually ten minutes passed and nothing changed, except that now his hand was caressed by a long, brown thumb from time to time. Keith reminded himself to be patient, but eventually it turned out that patience wasn't his strongest suit. As Lance moved for the controller, Keith broke down all his self-control and just went for the thing he made himself wait for the last few hours.

Stretching out one of his legs over Lance's legs, he quickly climbed over his boyfriend’s laps - straddling him in one place with his tights. A pair of blue eyes send him questioning look, as Keith wrapped arm around neck for balance. The hand in leather glove gently caressed brown cheek, taking exceptionally long time on admiring not only contrast of their skin but also shape of jaw. Two long seconds of watching distress on the other's face, Keith attacked with his new, most deadly weapon - mouth. The moment their lips connected Lance knew he was lost. It's not like they didn't make out - they did as long as they could hide from Shiro, Krolia, Lance's sisters and Pidge's camera (she still wanted to gain popularity via old 'celebrity romance' but with sprinkle of 'that's queer, baby'). Lance just still was figuring out his apparent bisexuality and difference between dating girls and guys (side note: milkshakes are even more suggestive with guys but girls win the competition of licking ice cream) as well as, well, Keith himself. At times he felt like he got himself old, moody stray cat that at one point was like 'I like it' only to hiss and claws in the next.

Ignoring the inner monologue and over-analysis that Lance succumbed himself too, Keith used one of his hand to pull brown hair, scratching it's owner head - see what Lance had to deal with? The next step was to put tongue in this mouth, so they both would get into the mood. A hand that was on Lance’s face moved downward, never breaking a contact with the skin. Pale fingers traveled through round shape of jaw, neck and collarbone. Preventing Keith from losing balance, since pushing knees into coach wasn't the smartest idea, Lance wrapped arms around Keith's waist. And since apparently they weren't watching a movie but... _chilling,_ whose to say he can't have some fun? While angling their heads, Lance bite down on Keith's lip and sucked it - which was worth for all the sounds he got in return. Maybe Keith loved to be the dominant one in their relationship but Lance was the one who had more experience with making out. So, when he decided that the loud gasp was enough he neatly smuggled his tongue into Keith's mouth and was it worth it. Their competitive spirit never died, which meant that they always fought for dominance during this particular activity (and few other, less sexual ones). And Lance always felt proud whenever he got to be the first one with tongue. It was nice to feel Keith shiver whenever he used his skill just right - not to mention the payback also was worth it.

The problem was that, Lance never knew what would be acceptable and what not. It's not like he had a boyfriend before and there was no one to ask for a tips, Yes, there was Shiro but let's face it - who with their right mind ask a father, or a father figure in this case, for a making out tips? Especially if said person is your father's sort of younger brother? Now, that sound weird - Lance in no way was into incest. But he still was on a way of figuring out what was right and it wasn't like Keith straight up told him what to do. Except this one time when Lance asked to brush his hair - that was a big no. But Keith did say to him to just go for it, right? What would happen? Worst case - Keith get angry and they'll go back to watch movie.

Slowly, Lance lowered his hands down - gripping firmly Keith's butt and squeezing it once, shortly. The response was Keith jerk of hips and aggressive tug of hair, accompanied with deeper moan - which must meant it was positive. So, Lance did it again and yes, that was a good call. Keith pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips, staring at Lance with dark eyes. This look gave Lance all sorts of hotness in his lower regions and he was pretty sure that it would be unwelcome now, at least his ex-girlfriends would find it unwelcome.

And while he would like to continue their fest and discover all moves that he was allowed to do on Keith, Lance also had to stop himself, since he heard a click of front doors opening. In hurry, hardly being delicate, he pushed Keith off his laps and put a pillow over his crotch.

Keith, sending him another angry glare from his wide arsenal, scoffed - falling on his back on the coach. "Lance, what-"

"Hey, kids." Shiro entered the room, holding a bunch of papers in one hand and groceries in the other.

"Quiznack." cursed under his breath Keith, barely audible even for Lance.

"What are you watching?"

 

~*~

 *slurp*slurp*

A sound of drunk with anger milkshake vibrated through the air. If Hunk was brave enough he would ask Keith what was the reason, but he was a coward with smart brain and instand pushed another glass into his hands, waiting for explanation. Keith bite down his straw hard, before getting for the next, leaving empty glass next to last three.

Half way through five, he let go of a straw, finally saying something.

"How it's going with Shay?"

"Shay? Cool, I think? My mom really likes her."

"Hmm." Keith hummed noncommittally, getting another slurp of milkshake. His eyes shifted around, before he finally asked _the_ question, fiddling awkwardly with his thumbs. "Hunk, do you...do you think that me and Lance are compatible?"

"...what?"

"Well, are we a good pair or terrible and we should split as soon as possible?"

"Okay, what did Lance do _this_ time?"

"Nothing and that's a problem!" a force that Keith used to put down his glass was enough to cause few of them to jump and one to roll over to the ground.

"Hunk, could you look at-" Pidge stood in the doors, witnessing the weird sight that was Hunk curled on a couch with mixer's reservoir, half full with milkshake and Keith on the floor sitting in front of him with a bunch of empty glasses and grim expression. "What's going on?"

"Lance didn't do something and Keith's angry."

"Again?" Pidge rolled with her eyes, in a second claiming a spot next to Hunk. "How many times it was already? Five?"

"Six..." Keith grumbled, crossing his arms over chest.

"You're our leader and we love you" Pidge started and it already scared the two of them - because Pidge says this only to her brother and when she wants something. "but you have to stop coming to us whenever he won't hold your hand or bring you fries for a lunch."

"He brings him fries?!" Hunk turned to Pidge, eyebrow raised. "It's kinda cute but why I don't know about it?"

" 'Cuz he forgot, duh?"

"It's not that..." Keith mumbled, sure that it won't be heard but the gremlin and bear had too good ears for his own sake. Why did he thought it was a good idea in the first place?! Oh, right - he can't go with this to Shiro or Krolia and Lance was definitely off this list as well, which left him with Hunk. The problem was in package with Hunk was Pidge.

"So, what? He drools too much?"

"Pidge, I respect you" Keith send his little friend warning glare, asking her to run as fast as possible. "but this talk would destroy you, so it would be better if you left."

"Me? Destroy? Ha! Good one!" leaning against couch's back and putting arms behind head she send him a giant smug smile. "I was watching once a program about urinotherapy while eating pancakes - there's nothing capable of destroying me!"

"I don't even know how to comment on that..."

"Spill the beans, Grumpy Kitty."

"...Lance doesn't want to sleep with me."

"..."

"Like sleep with you in a cute kind of way that we sometimes catch you in a break room, with your head on his laps or the other one?"

"The other one..."

"...this explain why Shiro isn't here." was eventually Hunk's response. Their other friend, however, kept staring forward.

"Pidge, are you okay?"

"Okay, you were right." she said, slurring down the coach - her glasses going up on her forehead. "I didn't need to know about your sex-life. Or lack of it."

The three of them got silent for a while and the only sounds in the air were Hunk's heavy breathing, air conditioner and Keith sucking remnants of his drink through a straw. Needless to say it felt awkward. Being sorts of family was one thing, but each of them were sure that they would never talk about it with any member of their blood family.

"That explains so much and so little, you know." after digesting down what was presented to her, Pidge started speaking again. It was a sort of miracle that she was capable of doing it so fast. "I mean - the other day Matt made some innuendo and he run as fast as his legs let him. I thought it was because he bottomed it out, but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't want to be a part of it" Hunk took over, pouring himself and Pidge the rest of the milkshake. "but there's no way Lance would let anyone close to his butt. When we were, like, fourteen? fifteen maybe? he almost strangled a guy who slapped his butt with a towel. I learned so many Spanish curses that day."

"Looks like you have a future full of butthurts, Keith."

"I don't." Keith send her a deadpan glare, laying his head down on the coffee table. "Hunk, do you sleep with Shay?"

"WHAT?! NO! No! Nononono! That's overstepping of boundaries, buddy."

"Shiro got laid after a month of dating." both of Keith friends choked on their drinks being not only shocken by being given that info but also how laid back it was. No ill intention, just stating the simple fact. "It's been already a month and half and nothing changed. He doesn't even want to hold hands."

"Did you met with his family, yet?"

"I know Veronica. She always asks if we are naked before she goes in."

"And the rest?"

"No, is that a problem?"

"Okay, let me tell you a little story" Hunk crossed his legs, stroking alongside his chin pretending that a long beard was there, which caused a chuckle out of Pidge. Keith stared at him with a furrow. "when Lance got his first girlfriend he was happy but also in constant state of fear, cause he didn't know what to do. Most of the times he replayed what he saw in the movies. I even recall that he once break out into singing _Mamma mia!_ but I don't remember the details."

"He sang me _Disney_ song once."

"You know what _Disney_ is?!"

"And he was scared of sleeping with her, he knew that they eventually have to do it but had no idea how it should work. But one day he took her for dinner with his family and felt much better later. His brothers gave him some talk, sisters made a ground and a week later he wasn't a virgin anymore."

"Ugh!" Keith wrinkled his nose. "I knew he wasn't one but it still feels weird hearing it from you."

"You missed a point, buddy."

"No, he's right." Pidge backed Keith up, nodding with her head. "I never dated anyone, and frankly not going to, but I know it would be weird to hear about your partner's past sex experience - and that's a sentence I thought I'll never say in my life." they both bummed their fists together in unity, ignoring Hunk's eyeroll.

"I tried to say that he's still a bit confused and doesn't know what to do. Give him some time, let him talk with his siblings, be the cutest boyfriend you can possibly imagine and you eventually click. Remember that he never had a guy to date and it freaks him out more than anything."

"Is dating a guy much different from dating girls?"

"I don't know, care to tell me?"

"Huh..."

Hunk got a point. Keith never had a girlfriend before, but he always assumed that there wasn't much difference - except for the sex. Maybe that's what's freaking Lance out the most? But before he could think more of it, he got interrupted by the alarm of door opening.

"Hunk!" they truly opened, this time showing the very object of their talk. "can I-Keith! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Drinking milkshake?" he answered, sucking the rest of it while looking Lance in the eyes with some sort of apology. For some reason Lance ears got red and he didn't know what to think of that. "I can leave you two alone."

"You know, I was looking for you too."

"Yeah?" Keith didn't need to look to his right to know that their mutual friends were observing them, with their eyes jumping from one to the other like during tennis match. Hunk even drunk louder his milkshake, sitting on the edge and waiting how the drama unfolds.

"Do you have some plans with Krolia or Shiro tomorrow?"

"I don't think so? Why you ask?"

"Wants to come over for a dinner with my family?" the way Hunk chocked on his drink and Pidge silent yelp meant that all of them were on the same page here. Gulping down, Keith nodded once, not even looking into Lance's eyes. "Great! I tell _mama_ to prepare one plate more."

"Yeah, fine..."

"Hunk, buddy?"

"Yeah?"

"A very loud, rock-person and a brother from Balmera wants to see you."

As Hunk scrambled from his place on the coach out of the room, grabbing Lance along the way, sending them his apologies, the weird silence took over the throne. The snickers of Pidge were less of sounds and more of felling but still Keith knew how her face looked like now without even looking her way - which he was sure he won't do."

"Someone gonna get laid~"

"Shut up."

"To think I came here to show how this turned out" Pidge looked down at her tablet, the script of _Voltron: the musical_ she created with Matt displayed there. "but become a part of a teenage gay teen-drama."

 

***

 

The existence of a list known as "the things that Lance don't understand" was an established fact and a very long list indeed. Lance knew that there was a stuff he could never understand or understand little of but didn't care. What could it mean that he didn't know how plants drink water or how peanut butter is made. He can live without it and continue to water his plants and buy peanut butter from a shop. Easy, right?

You see, the problem is that Lance also never thought that a knowledge how two guys are going to have sex would be useful in his life. He had a lesbian sort-of friend once but never a gay-buddy, and was sure as hell that he was the straightest of them all. Never would he ever consider that a space was a perfect place to find his queerness and alien boyfriend. Half-alien, if he was picky. A gay half-alien boyfriend. Okay, he's gonna call it gaylien from now on because it gets too long. The point being - he have no idea what he's doing half of time.

Okay, part of his experience was valid - holding hands here, hug there, smooch there and a compliment here. Fine - this worked. Although, he still kept forgetting that the best thing to describe Keith was 'fast and furious' which meant that he wanted do most of stuff as fast as possible and if he didn't he was angry. And Lance still had no idea how it would work between guys. What was even worse, he felt like a shit for not introducing Keith properly to his family. Yeah, his siblings were glued to their phones and by now were aware but he still had to introduce his boyfriend to his mom and...dad. Oh, God and Sorano ancestors help him - he's screwed.

"That would be it for relaxing shower..." he mumbled, leaving his stall with a towel around hips and head. One look into mirror convinced him that he looked equally shitty as he felt. An all-night mask under eyes probably won't be enough. "Quiznack, what am I doing?"

"Overthinking it all, that for sure." said a voice to his left and a little shift was enough to notice Keith's reflection in identical attire and just wow. Lance saw him once shirtless, when they tried to reach a pool but right now? The guy got himself nice abs and a v above towel. How Lance was supposed to beat that?! He hardly had any muscles. He wasn't a whip - space war did gave him some exercises that ended in bigger arms and slight showing of abs but got dammit! Keith looked like a tinier version of a Shiro and that wasn't fair. "What's wrong?"

"...it's...complicated."

"Lance" Keith took the steps through remaining between them space and sit next to the very sink Lance was using. His voice soft and face worried. "You can tell me."

"What was your dad like?"

"My dad?" Keith raised eyebrow in question for such a sudden shift of the subject but still answered Lance's ask. "Big, strong and loud. He always rode me on his shoulders around and when he laughed, you could hear him in the next room. He also loved weird jokes that, even now, I don't understand. We had a swing in the back and I always asked him to push higher and higher and he never declined. I had many bruises on the knees because of this." a small chuckle escaped his mouth. "When I was seven he took me to his job. The fire trucks seamed so cool back there and I really wanted to drive one. He let me sit on his laps while he was driving and promised to teach me how to do it few years later. Next year" his eyes were inching and Keith just knew he was about to cry and he hated that. He didn't wanted it but his lips moved on its own. He hated how his voice got quieter and broken. "he gave me firetruck toy for my birthday and promised a real one for the thirteen. He even made a cake, not the best in the world but it wasn't awful. Few months later he was called to a fire. He went back for someone and..." Keith halted, covering his eyes with hand. It was years ago but he still felt sad whenever he remembered this day. How many times he wished his father would come back and pick him up one more time? Teach him how to drive a truck or give a dating advise? Hug him when he felt lonely?

Before any of them registered it, Lance put put his hand on Keith's cheek and pulled his head closer to his chest, placing  warm kiss on top of Keith's head. Only there Keith allowed his hand to drop to the side and instand inhale a smell of pistachio shower gel that Lance loved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to make you depressed." he used the other hand to stroke Keith's bare back. "He seamed to be great guy."

"Yeah...he was." agreed Keith, nuzzling into his boyfriend chest. "The best dad you can imagine."

"Did you guys get along?"

"I think so? Why you ask?"

"My dad is...a special case." Lance reluctantly answered, choosing his words carefully. "It's like - you know how all families on Cuba are set on loving children so everyone expects you to have more than three and them giving you a bunch of grandchildren and all? My dad was deadly set on four but surprise! You're going to have five of them~" with a tone of false cheerfulness Lance sing-sang and a bitter laugh followed. "Mom was happy, cause Rachel would have someone to play with but I think dad never felt like it was right. And when I was born I always, I don't know how to describe it, I always felt that he was disappointed. Not in fact that he had more children than he planned but because his fifth one was me. That I wasn't as smart as Luis or Veronica, or as good at sports as Marco, or talented like Rachel. I was simply... _average_." he gulped, Keith could feel it through his body movements. "So, when I got into a Garrison I was more than happy. I was sure that I'll become the best in the class and show him that he doesn't have to feel ashamed of me - that I'm worth something. Long story short - I didn't showed him."

"Do you think he won't like who you are now?" Lance just shrugged, not trusting his voice to provide answer without it sounding grim.

With reluctance, Keith glued himself off Lance to lean back and look him into eyes. The dark blue never looked so blur. He put one hand to Lance cheek, sending - what he hoped looked like - a hopeful smile. He didn't got anything in return.

"If he won't see how wonderful his son is, then I promise to defend your honor." and with that Lance finally laughed, a long, distant echo of what he would normally do but still a step further from depressing, bitter chuckles he did so far.

"What the heck, Keith? Are you knight in a shining armor and I'm a princess? I'm not complaining, but you won't make me wear dress."

"I'm not going to." Keith moved his face closer, almost bumping their noses together. "I like your clothes the way they are now."

"But I don't have a thing on."

"Exactly..."

"Oh."

Despite everything, Lance was really innocent and not all Keith attempts at flirting were noticed. This one, however got, which was rewarded with a kiss. Not a chaste one or a rushed one or even the wild one. Just a simple kiss with a message of 'thank you for being here' and if you asked - they both were happy with it.

They went back together, hands on each other's waist, smiling and joking. They didn't parted their touch until they had to split into different corridors. Only then it got to them what was awaiting them tomorrow. An official dinner at McClain-Sorano household and official introducing of Keith as Lance boyfriend. Lion Goddess, Thor and Bob - help them survive that.

 

***

 

"I'm not going to complain but I need to know this - why did you bring a wolf with you?" Lance asked as the two of them marched to his family current house, held together hands swinging between them, while said cosmic wolf accompanied them. His claws made a weird sounds with every touch of the pavement.

"He didn't wanted to be alone. And Krolia went somewhere, probably training."

"So you took him with us?"

"Yes? Won't your nephew and niece like him?"

"Oh~ Buying your way into children hearts?"

"I'm not!"

"I didn't knew you were so smart~"

As they continued to banter, the doors to the house got opened by the familiar figure with short hair and glasses. A playful smile already there but uniform changed to plain looking shirt and jeans.

"Hello there, boys." Veronica greeted them, opening door even wider. " _Mama_ just called us to the table. Take off your shoes and go in."

Before any of them could enter, the wolf jumped inside and run towards kitchen. Not long after, Keith ran after him begging his pet to stop. Veronica tilted her head, observing the begging of a chaos and waiting for the right opportunity to strike a comment but before she could open her mouth Lance already ran past her, screaming that bringing the wolf was a stupid idea.

Two minutes later Keith found himself in the entrance to the kitchen, where all present members of McClain-Sorano already sat on the table except one women with giant pot in her hands, fighting to keep it away from standing on two legs cosmic wolf.

" _Lzac!"_ repeating best as he could Galran command that his mom always used on the pet, Keith yelled at the wolf, which resulted in it backing from a women and sending him hurt eyes. Only then it got to him that he just unceremoniously run into his boyfriend's family room to yell at the animal that probably shouldn't be here. That was first impression that he hoped to not do. But the milk already got spilled. "Um, hi?"

"And now you know why I was worried." Lance said, standing next to Keith's right. "Hey _Mama, Papa,_ Marco, Luis, Ray, Nadia, Sylvio, Lisa." he greeted every member of his family, shifting into Spanish accent for each name, even through they sounded English, and took Keith's hand in his own. "This is Keith, my boyfriend."

"Hi." Keith once again waved with his hand, sending equally awkward smile to the table full of similar blue eyes and thin eyebrows.

"Hi/Hello." few people answered back.

"And this is his cosmic wolf, Kosmo. Watch out - he doesn't bite but can teleport."

The silence that fell after that was more than weird and Keith already sought a way out - the window looked promising - but he had to gulped it down and stay where he was to have one more battle for acceptance of this family, even if the window looks tempting. The women with a pot screwed her expression and he heard a loud whimper coming from Lance - very similar to the one he was making whenever  Shiro caught him on doing something he forbidden.

"Don't stay there and stare like a bunch of _las vacas_ _tontas_ and help me!" she eventually yelled, with only light accent, sending expecting glare towards Lance.

" _Mama! Las vacas no son estúpidas!"_ Lance let go of Keith's hand and run over to his mother, taking the pot from her hands and placing it on the table. "Kalternecker would be sad if she heard it!"

"That's a matter of speech, _chico."_ the women rebutted, gently slapping his face few times. "Now, take your shy friend over there and sit down before food gets cold."

After Keith realized that he was 'the shy friend', he pushed his feet forward to take a sit next to Lance - ignoring how six pairs of eyes were watching his every move and chosen ignorance from the old man with beard and mustache that must have been Lance's father. Veronica also came back from the hall and took the last free spot, on the other side of Lance.

"We couldn't made all the things we wanted, since the import is still improving, but we tried our best." the women took operculum off, letting the smell of paprika, pepper and onion to run free. "I hope that it'll be edible."

" _Mama,_ you say that everytime" one of Lance brothers, the one that reminded Keith of Shaggy from Scooby, rolled with his eyes making with every patter of his spoon a rhytm. "and everytime there's nothing left."

"Granny cooks the best!" yelled little boy, wagging in the air with his knife like a sword.

"And she makes the best cookies!" added sitting next to him little girl. "Can I have some of them?"

"After diner, _pequeño."_

"Fine..."

"You spoil them to much." complained the other women, the only one without blue eyes and without any characteristic that Keith could connect to Lance, so he guessed she had to be a wife of one his brothers.

"Those are my _nietos_ and I have every right to do so, Lisa."

"Hey, Keith" the boy jumped on his chair when the other sister, the one he didn't know, called his name. "Lance said you're the leader, is it true?"

"Um, yes?"

"So" the way she squinted her eyes and lowered voice reminded Keith of the stories about Hunk and Lance adventures but also about a snake a second before striking an attack. He could definitely see the resembles of the two. "you're his boss, am I right?"

"I-sort of?"

"I knew it!" she finally exclaimed loudly with a snap of finger, and Keith hardly believed how similar gestures the two had. "Lance's sleeping with his boss!"

"RAY!"

"He just said so! Don't be shy, little brother~"

" _Silencio!"_

_"Lo siento, mama."_

Any more of a quarrels and weird jabs were cut short by the McClain mother, snapping once with the cloth in her hand. All her off-springs snapped their jaws tight, patiently waiting for the food to be served. In a second all of them break into a routine of passing eachother a plate and shoving around with a little talk here and there. The familiarity of the gestures and smiles made Keith feel as an even bigger outcast than before. He almost spilled the soup, surprised to be included as a part of this weird ritual.

It was only then that he for the first time met face to face with a men that got a beard and even bigger mustache than Coran. The familiar wrinkles in the edges of eyes just screamed 'Lance' and without a doubt, Keith was sure that it was his dad. Blue eyes looked him up and down once, not with judge or disgust - just some sort of curiosity, that Keith had a problem placing. Like Shiro, when he was looking too long for those mind-breaking images from the net. He nodded once, getting his plate and continued to ignore him.

"So, am I the only one who wants to know?" the other brother, more bulky one, asked eyeing their hands connected by pinky fingers.

"How _I_ " Lance pointed at himself with a wink. " scored him or how I scored _him?”_ he single-hand finger gunned at Keith, sending another wink. Both of sisters rolled with their eyes.

"What's the difference?" Keith tilted his head in confusion. As a feedback Lance rolled with his eyes fondly, sending him a longing gaze.

"You're right, not much."

"I'm gonna barf." mumbled girl with curly hair - Ray - jumping as someone hit her under the table in the shin. His bet was on Veronica, since she sat directly in front of her.

"Your brother's right" the mother spoke, sending meaningful look in front of her where the father sit - no longer covered with the newspaper but weirdly silent, if not for occasional slurps of soup. "Right, _cariño?"_

The men's hand stopped mid way to his mouth, looking over to his wife. Everyone felt a weird tension rising between the two, even Cosmo backed to Keith asking for reassuring pets. Three seconds passed before the spoon eventually lowered and men connected his hands in front of him on the table, looking over to his youngest kid and his boyfriend.

"Just like your mother says, care to explain, Lance?"

He didn't sound malicious, Keith noted, but there was something off that he couldn't quite name. Blue eyes, the same shade as Lance's, dig holes into them as if trying to take apart everything. Lance gulped uncomfortably and in the corner of eye Keith noticed how he got smaller.

"It was sort of accident." seeing how Lance was incapable of making a single sentence, Keith took it upon himself to tell it all. "One day Lance asked me to hang out. We spend some time, talked over and decided to give it a try." a loud _plask_ informed him that Lance just facepalmed and Keith wasn't sure what that meant.

"Such romantic." he eventually mumbled. "At least mention it was a 'date' not a random 'hang-out', okay?"

"You mean a date that you’ve never precised was one?" hand quickly cowered Keith's mouth.

"They don't need to know this!" Lance whisper-yelled at him while at the same time a sounds of choking started on the other side of the table. They looked over on the hunched in half person with incredibly red face. It took them a second to realize they were laughing.

"Y-you scored on accident." one of the brothers managed through laughter, almost laying on the table. The other one had to smack him on the back. "I can't. That's too fitting!"

"Behave, Luis." Veronica, sighed taking a sip of water. "You almost scored a guy across a street on accident on Halloween, remember?"

"Not nice, 'nica."

"I shouldn't be surprised." the father eventually spoke, causing everyone to hold their breath - even Luis, still hunched over the table. "Lance was always like a parrot, repeating everything after his siblings."

"I'm sorry?" Keith managed through his surprise. This was not a way he imagined this conversation to take.

"I said" the man looked over to Keith, for a second observing him for any sort of reaction, before picking up. "Lance will never do anything that his sibling didn't try. Bringing home a guy for family dinner isn't surprising." he send short glare towards his daughters. "I believe the next thing I'll hear is that you're going on a trip to mountains, or sea, or camping but this time I won't have to worry about pregnancy."

All sibling turned deep red, but not a single one dared to rebut any of it. Keith had to cross off vacation on the sea of his wishful list - he's not going to be part of this joke.

"Well" he eventually managed. "I bet not a single one get themselves into a intergalactic war because they went after a guy who blew up the entrance to a secret lab, trying to get their friend out and run with them, and his friends, only to find later a ship in the shape of lion that took them on the planet across the other end of universe."

"...wait, what?" after a few seconds of silence, Rachel was the one to break it - somehow managing to put into two words the feelings of her whole family - shock, confusion and puzzlement.

"Right, I never told you this one." with equally stiff voice and smile, Lance looked ready to sink into the floor. He wished for some sort of alarm or alien invasion so he could simply run away and shoot something and wow, he just sounded like Keith.

"Before that" father cut it short, still looking at them in this weird way that Keith still didn't know what meant. "I want to know, why do you like to be with my son?"

"Umm" and Keith was doomed. There was no way he's going to say it out loud, much less while he's surrounded with Lance's siblings, parents and, most importantly, Lance.

How is he supposed to say that when they are together he, for the first time in forever, doesn't feel shitty and looked down upon? That he feels equal? With someone who always has his back, even when he doesn't know about it? That he can fall asleep and feel safe, cause he knows Lance’s nearby? That the kindness and good heart of his was what let him survive through the months of depression after Shiro's death? That he likes how Lance always know what needs to be said?

But he can't say that. He's simply not capable of letting it out of his mouth. So he simply says the first thing that comes to his mind. "He's...my impulse control."

"..."

And he screwed. He just knows it. Out of all hings he could say, he choose _this._ He would smacked his head a few times into a wall if he could.

"Could you elaborate?"

Oh, gosh they were still going. Can some angry, purple alien just come, like, right now so, he could slice them up?!

"I...have a temper. That I can't control really well."

"That's one way to say it." Lance mumbled, so quiet that even Keith had a problem hearing.

"But, Lance is capable of it and always have my back." no, it doesn’t sound right. He wanted to shut but his mouth they were still moving against his will. "I know I can trust that he won't let me do anything stupid."

Something flickered in the blue eyes of Lance's father. Keith didn't know if it was good or bad but he welcomed it nonetheless, since he dropped the subject and get back to his meal. It was like a signal for the rest of family to come back to the chatting and the room again got loud. Never in his life Keith have thought that he welcome noise with so much relief.

And he did. He was surprised how good it felt and nice it was to be a part of. All Lance's family accepted him as a part of, sharing some of gossips and jokes with him, asking about space and their adventure. Kids begging him to let them play with his wolf. It was nice - kinda like back in the Castle.

But he still couldn't shake off the weird clench in his gut everytime he looked towards the family head - still quiet and not looking at anyone.

 

***

 

After dinner the family split into two groups - Lance with his brothers and the girls with Keith. Hunk story quickly came back, causing nape of Keith's neck to grow warmer. So, while Lance went with his brothers to play outside, kids played with Cosmo - laughing loudly everytime he disappeared only to show behind them, Keith was left alone on the mercy of Veronica, Rachel, Lisa and Mama McClain (through, she technically was Serano, Keith couldn't think of her as Mama Serano - that didn't match).

"So, Keith" the curly haired sister - Rachel as he already learned, through people called her Ray for some reason - attacked him from the left, taking his elbow. "how do feel as honorary McClain-Sorano?"

"I am?"

"Of course!" Veronica attacked him from the other side, smashing him in the middle. "Everyone who we bring to the dinner is honorary member!"

"Unless we deem them not worthy!"

"Liars!" the other women - Lisa, Lance's sister-in-law - called them out. "You didn't until I married your brother!"

"Did you saw yourself back then?" Rachel send the women sly smile, wiggling her eyebrows - she really was like a female version of Lance. "You were teen-movie example of cheerleader, except your hair were dyed."

"Girls!" the mother came to them, placing on the coffee table colorful drinks. "Be nice to your future _cuñado."_

The girls giggled and Keith suddenly had an urge to ask what _cuñado_ meant.

"Did you show Lance to your family?" Rachel asked, at the same time sending questioning glare over Keith shoulder. When he looked there, Veronica halted her hand on the level of throat. He decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, Krolia came with us. He's terrified of her."

"Who's Krolia?" Lisa asked sitting on an armchair in front of them, taking one of the cookies off the plate. "Your sister?"

"No, she's my mother."

"And she came from space?"

"Yes. She's alien. Lance didn't tell you?"

Two heads shook in denial, for which Keith pulled out his phone to show them the photo of his parents, holding him as a baby that he got from her. It was somehow magical to see the two of them together like that and his father looking this happy and in love.

The women got closer to get a better look at the picture. Some comments in Spanish erupted that Keith didn't understand but the tone they were using was endearing.

"You look like her." Lisa noted. "Except the skin, I mean."

"And he has his father's dimples." the mother added, cooing over her children heads. "How about your dad? What was his reaction?"

"...he's dead."

"Oh."

"It was over ten years ago, don't worry."

"..."

He felt a tug on his trousers and looked down to notice little boy, piercing him with dark-blue eyes.

"Where did you get your dog from?"

"A space whale."

"There are whales in space?"

"In Quantum Abyss, yes."

"Wow." boy looked with big, round eyes, like he just found the biggest treasure possible. "Can I come there?"

"No, that's too dangerous."

"Oh." boy looked down, sad and disappointed. "So, I can't have a space dog..."

" _Dios mio,_ Sylvio, we've talked about it." Lisa said already tired, like every parent that have to go through this conversation. "No, you can't have a dog. The space one either."

"You can play with mine whenever you want." Keith suggested and whistled for Cosmo. The wolf teleported from where little girl was scratching him on his belly to Keith's side. The girl ran to them, set on getting back her new friend. "Just remember he can't fetch."

"You didn't teach him?"

"I tried." Keith scratched his wolf under the chin. Kids looked at eachothers with mischievous look on their face.

"We'll do it!" they exclaimed at the same time, deciding on the task. Cosmo barked once and zipped outside, waiting for kids to join him. He didn't have to wait long for them.

"They'll do it." Veronica warned, touching his shoulder. "They taught their guinea pig to do so."

"Huh..."

"Cheer up and don't worry, Hot Stuff!" Rachel elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Dad questioned you but he has no power in this house."

"What?"

Rachel smiled smugly, pulling her hair to the side, before she started singing. "Who run the world?"

"Girls!" Veronica supplied, wiggling with her arms to some unknown rhythm.

"Who run the world?!"

"Girls!" this time the mother joined her daughters, Lisa facepalmed mumbling something in Spanish that Keith was sure were a mix of curses and complaints.

"Who run the world?" the silence continued despite three women sending an expecting look towards the fourth of them. Lisa send them tired glare between her fingers. "Who run the world?"

"...girls." Lisa eventually sang, sending the women into state of ecstasy. Keith chuckled, while Lisa murdered him with her eyes.

 

***

 

Lance could feel how his head was feeling light and clean as he played with his brothers in the backyard. It was ages since he could kick ball with his them and play their version of King. Of course, Marco was the best, but Lance felt proud that he wasn't that much behind.

"That's not fair!" Luis complained after losing one more time. "You can't beat me! I'm older!"

"Suck it, idiot!" Lance riposted, sticking out tongue before kicking ball back.

"You wish, little brother!" Luis caught the ball and send it towards Marco. "I bet Keith would love it, through!"

Before he noticed the move, the ball hit Lance right in the face. That was a sentence he never expected to hear but here was his life. The next three second composed of his brothers snickers and stupid puns that involved balls.

"I hate you!" he declared when the world stopped spinning around. His brothers only shrugged, too used to hearing it when he was younger or, in case of Marco, from his children when he refused them something.

"Old news. Don't _gag_ on them."

"Yeah, _swallow_ them carefully."

"Suddenly, I remember why I wanted to go into space."

"Because _balls_ hit you?"

"Okay, but I need to know" Marco turned behind, making sure that kids were far enough to not overhear them and too preoccupied with Cosmo to spare them attention. "is anal good?"

"MARCO!" Both Luis and Lance cried with disgust for which the oldest sibling only shrugged.

"I wanted to ask Lisa to try it, but I have no idea how to do so."

"Wrong tree." Lance pointed to his left. "Family prostitute is over here."

"Guilty as charged." without a blink of eye Luis agreed, pushing his hands forward, almost like he was waiting to be handcuffed.

"Yes, but I'm more interested in the point of guy who were on both ends rather than the one who participated in an orgy in Mexico."

"And Thailand. And China. And Germany."

"Cut it there, slut." Marco silenced their counting on the fingers brother. "The STD-negative are talking."

"Marco, please don't." Lance begged, turning his back at his brothers, avoiding the topic as much as possible even if his ways were childish. "You're father, for stars sake!"

"And I'm a men." he stated plainly but lowering his voice. "And a men can have its needs."

"Amen to that." added Luis, for which he earned two groans and eyerolls.

"Still, wrong tree." Lance repeated, slightly turning back - his cheeks colored with first tints of red. "Me and Keith...well...we didn't."

"You didn't make a hot-dog or you didn't check the dongs?" sing-sang Luis putting his hands behind head, feeling proud for making his little brother feel little again. Take it for trying to one him up in King.

"Um, yes to both?"

" _Christ."_ Luis cried out, for real, feeling sympathy towards his younger brother that couldn't do the dirty. "I taught you everything and it didn't worked on him?"

"Keith isn't dating me, because one of you pick-up lines worked."

"Blasphemy!" Luis theatrically pulled his hand to the chest, pretending to faint. "What a heretic, you are!"

"I'm with Lance on that."Marco nodded, crossing his arms over chest. "Your pick-up lines are awful."

"They are not! Especially the space one! Lance, listen!" shuffling into more laid-back pose, Luis send them smile full of teeth. "Are you from other space? Cause your body is out of this world!"

"Old one."

"Are you a star? Cause you light up my world!"

"Cheesy."

"Are you the sun? Cause you're the center of my universe!"

"Sun isn't in the center, been there - seen it."

"Would you like to recreate a Big Bang?"

"You disgust me."

"Then watch this!" he cleared his throat, before pulling the most deadly one out of his arsenal. "After tonight, this solar system going to have only seven planets, cause I'm going to destroy Uranus."

"Ugh!" Lance covered his face with hands, sure that he was embarrassed but not exactly why. "You're stupid."

"And you're in celibate." he riposted, kicking ball into his back, causing Lance to turn back and send him offended glare. "What's the problem, man? Think your brothers can help?"

"No, they can't, thank you very much."

"Uh~ Lancey~" with incredibly long arm, Luis pulled Lance to his side, ruffling his hair along with the other. "Don't be such grump. Your slutty, older brother can handle all sort of stuff."

"I can't comprehend how you just accept that you're slut of this family." Marco shook with his head in disbelief.

"Every family have one. It just happen that I'm the one of this, my _Anal-_ curious brother." the look on Marco's face would normally cause Lance to laugh his ass off but the situation he found himself in didn't allowed him do so. Not missing a beat, Luis tightened the grip around Lance's neck. "Come on, say it."

"Did any of you slept with a guy before?"

The two brothers had a very different expression right now. While Marco send him one of his 'are you stupid or what' look, cementing what already Lance was sure of - he only slept with four women in his life and those were his wife, daughter, Rachel when she was little and a girlfriend he had before his wife - Luis had blurry eyes, like someone who tries hard to remember something. Well, he was self-proclaimed slut of this family so maybe, maybe-

"No, I don't think so." he eventually answered, letting Lance expectation down one more time. "Trans girls, yes, but never a guy."

"See? You're useless."

"How dare you?!" Luis gasped dramatically, sending him the most fake-hurt eyes in history. "And here I wanted to give you the pamphlet with instructions."

"There's no such thing as-" before Lance could finish, Luis pulled out his phone and showed him first page of _Gay sex taught by gay people._ He always was amazement by the things he was capable of finding but this was beyond anything. "WHAT?!"

"Stay safe, Lance." he said as he pressed down send button and smiled with satisfaction when Lance phone buzzed while receiving message. "Tell me everything later."

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh~"

And just like that, like he wasn't away from home for year, or in their case four, they started to wrestle on the ground while biting, pulling clothes, hair and throwing names. Marco just stood there, not sure if he should pull them apart or run to his children and try to convince that teleporting on the roof and jumping down wasn't a good idea.

But even the best times can be interrupted and this certainly was a case this time. Silently, not noticed by anyone, the doors to the garage opened. The male figure looked at the disaster that was unfolding on his backyard. He sighed deeply, before he roared loud like a lion that have to put his cups in their place.

" _Alto!"_

While the little kids ignored him, deadly set on teleporting around to annoy their father, his own flesh and bones halted, looking his way.

"Lance, come in here." he pointed with his head to the insides. "We need to talk."

 

***

 

"Are you serious?! To the tree?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my!"

The girls continued to laugh while Keith kept on feeding them on the embarrassing stories from their adventures and how Lance not always ended up lucky. He was sure they couldn't be _that_ funny but he couldn't say no to laying on the floor Rachel that had time of her life. He would think that was because of alcohol but there was no such thing in the drink Mrs McClain provided.

"I've told him many times - Lancey Lance, if you continue to _perseguidor de faldas,_ you'll end up badly one day. _Escucha_ to your _Mama!"_

Before any more could be reviled or added, two figures entered through the doors that led to the backyard. Lance brothers looked pale and concerned.

" _Mama,_ double _cerveza_ for everyone."

"Luis, how dare-"

" _Papa_ took Lance for a talk."

All member of the family looked around, sending some silent message that Keith was not aware of. Mrs McClain eventually stood up, smoothing her long skirt along the way.

"Give me a second."

 

***

 

He always remembers how this place looked bigger when he was little. His head hardly could look over the table here and the counter was too big to see what was there. Now that he was an adult, or adult-ish at least, it didn't looked so astonishing like back then. Lance could clearly see the collections of wrenches, many cans and bottles as well as a secret cabinet that he knew had liquor and cigars inside.

His dad sit down on a worn-out armchair and gestured to the other one for him to do the same. Feeling the uneasy feeling swirling inside, with heavy legs he pursued and flopped down. When he did so, his father placed two glasses on the table and poured brown liquid from the bottle.

"I never got a chance to have a drink with you." he simply said raising his glass and waiting for Lance to do the same. With reluctance, he raised up his glass and bumped it with his father's. " _Salud!"_

And so, they both took a sip but while Lance had to cover his disgust in the taste and how his throat burnt, his father just nodded - content with his drink. Of course, despite his best efforts, he noticed Lance reaction.

"Can't swallow whisky. I'm not even surprised anymore." a loud thud hurt Lance's ears while the glass hit the table. "I know I have three boys and two girls, but with you I always felt like I have three daughters."

Lance didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to start anything yet. His father can say whatever he wants about him, he stopped to care.

"The fact that you brought home boy even made it stronger."

"Just admit, _Papa_. You wanted me to bring home a girl. Maybe then you wouldn't be so disappointed in me."

"I couldn't care less about gender of my children partner." the man stated so firmly that Lance couldn't help but let his jaw fall. "If they make you happy then who am I to deny it?"

"Wow, dad that's-wow."

"And I was never disappointed in you" his father stared at an old stain on the floor, too ashamed to look into his son eyes. "I'm sorry if you ever felt that way."

"You weren't?"

"No, how can a parent be disappointed in their child?" he risked a glance towards him, for a second allowing Lance to notice all the feeling bottled up there - regret, guilt, worry, shame. They were all present. "I was always worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you were always a parrot."

"I'm sorry _Papa_ , you lost me."

Before explaining anything, the ma looked at the photos dangling on the wall - him, his wife, their children during different parts of their life. He lingered longer on the photo of Rachel and Lance when they were respectively six and five during zoo trip, both having colorful birds sitting on their heads.

"Parrots repeat everything they hear - you always try to repeat everything after your siblings. I'm not saying it's one hundred percent wrong, but it's not right. You're not Marco, Luis, Veronica or Rachel. You're you. But you always tried to be like your sisters. Or have a family like Marco so, you asked Luis for help." the man laughed, taking another sip. "You followed Rachel with all her fixation but never stopped to think if you liked any of it. And when Veronica got promoted, you instantly decided to join the Garrison."

"I wasn't..."

"Lance, you were more girly than Rachel and Veronica combined. I meant it when I say you're like a daughter. The fact that you brought a boy doesn't help. They did so too. They also did face masks, paint nails and made braids while watching cartoons. Just like you."

"..."

"Son, I'm going to ask you one question - are you sure you like this boy, or are you trying to convince yourself so?"

"You know, dad, I had conversation like this not long ago." Lance swirled around with his glass, observing how the light from the window changed its shadow on the table. "I've tried to understand if I like someone or am I projecting it. It was confusing." he took another shot at his drink but still couldn't convince himself to enjoy it. It only made his memories of coming to term with his sexuality more vivid. "But you know what? I, in fact, like him. Despite everything that should put me off I really like him. He has stupid hair, tendencies to jump too fast into action and prefers _Sprite_ over coke but...I really like being with him. For the first time in, I don't know how long, I know that someone chose me because they wanted _me -_ the stupid, girly version of me that talks to much but can shoot pretty good so, can you call it being delusional?"

"No, son." his father pushed his armchair back. "But your _Papito_ wants to tell something and wishes that you'll remember that. Don't try to copy someone, just do what you want and feels right. You're your own person, remember that."

"Thanks, _papa."_

"Don't thank me, just convince me that you're creating your own path. Doesn't matter if this boy will or not be by your side."

"Then, I can guarantee you this, _papa,_ I wouldn't be able to create my own path without Keith having my back all this years."

His father didn't say a thing, just poured more liquor into his glass only to swallow it down in one sip.

Through all this years, Lance always considered the relationship with his father to be like two-way mirror - he could see what was going inside but he wasn't sure if the person on the other end could too, and even if they could, there was no devise to let the sound go through. Today, he felt like the cracks show there - allowing some of sounds to pass. They had a long way, but at least there was a begging.

 

***

 

It was already dark when they left the house. Lisa was upstairs putting children to sleep, but the rest was there, waving with their hands as they walked down. They eventually lost them from the sight after walking down one of the side street. Cosmo run ahead of them, wiggling with his tail and placed on its end green bow - addition from Lance's niece. The evening was a bit chilly but not unpleasant, a regular one for the people used to live on the desert.

Their hands clapped together swing back and forth between them.

"Hey, Keith" hearing his name he looked to the side to Lance, his eyes large and reflecting night stars. "what do you think of my family?"

"They are like you." he answered simply, shrugging with his shoulders. "Loud, laugh a lot, a bit weird but you can't help but like them."

He expected some sort of riposte, a jab or whatever, some eyerolling maybe and eyebrows wiggling. Instand, he was left facing silence and by now he more than learned that quiet Lance was not a good sign.

"Lance, what's wrong?"

"I've talked with my father." Lance said, his eyes facing forward but not focused on anything in particular. The vacant face took away a fuel from Keith's legs, causing them both to stop. "I must admit, it was...unusual experience."

"Was it that bad?"

He didn't answered him, only bit his lower lip. A need to protect rose up inside Keith and he swore in this second that he's going back. He's going back and he's gonna yell at the Lance's father for making him into this state. Screw the consequences, screw what Shiro might say later. He's going to ask Krolia to help him beat the man up, because he's sure that she'll agree. And if anyone going to ask question - they have Pidge. Now, where did he left his dagger-

But before any of this destructing plans could see the light of day, Lance let go of his hand only to wrap his arms around Keith. The begging was awkward, since he still wasn't quite used to physical contact and also due to element of surprise but he eventually put to work his responsible for interactions program to work by putting his own arms around Lance's waist. It felt nice, but he still had no idea what was going on.

"Lance?"

"I've talked with him. For the first time in forever, I understood what he meant."

"That's good."

"Yes." he practically sighed while saying it, sending shivers down Keith's spine while his breath touched his neck. "And it's thanks to you."

"Er, what?"

"Because of you, I had a strength to face him. It's not ideal, but we're working on our bond."

Keith chuckled, brushing with one hand through brown locks. "That's good."

"Thank you." Lance said once more, this time kissing his temple. Keith closed his eyes, letting his senses to better focus on the lingering warmth of Lance's lips that for some reason didn't fade.

It's because he didn't let go of your skin - supplied him eventually a part of his brain. Lance's lips truly stayed on his temple longer than usual, and when they left he could still fell how close they were to his skin - just lowered a bit more down, and more, and more, and more...

Until they come to his neck, right behind his ear. Keith hitched his breath, that he didn't realized until now was getting faster and erratic, feeling pressure on his artery. A kiss was sort of shy, as if asking for permission, which was stupid - Keith was so week that he would allow Lance to do anything and thank him for it later. His hand, still stuck in the brown hair, pushed lightly, encouraging him to just do it, Keith won't get angry.

Tongue eventually tasted Keith's skin, sending a quiet moan out of his throat - one of this that you can hear only with your ear close-by - and Lance tasted salt. Two more licks later he sucked in the white skin, holding with his arms boy that could swear had his legs changed into jelly. A sucking, biting and licking wasn't on Keith's list today but you could bet he was down for that. In reality it didn't lasted a minute, but the two of them could swear that they were standing there for an hour. Lance eventually let go of Keith's skin, biting it down one last time before he pulled away to admire his work. The hickey was behind the ear, which already made it hard to notice and long, black hair helped to cover it, increasing changed of Shiro and Krolia not coming to murder him. The mark was still light red but he knew it'll change into purple not long after. He wondered how it would look like if Keith had the same skin color as his mother.

"Thank you." Lance whispered one more time, taking Keith's hand and pulling him out of the trance. "Not only for tonight, but for everything."

"But, I'm not doing anything."

"You're here. That's more than enough."

Keith smiled, touching with his free hand mark on his neck. They were getting there. Little steps at the time. They still don't know much how dating is supposed to be like, but they're getting there and along the way they're getting closer.

Little steps at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulary:  
> las vacas tonto - dumbass cows  
> Las vacas no son estúpidas! - Cows aren't stupid!  
> cuñado - borther-in-law  
> Alto! - silent/settle down  
> perseguidor de faldas - chase after skirts  
> Escucha to your Mama! - listen to your mother  
> Salud - Cheers
> 
> Okay, first things first - season 8 didn't happen. Second - I'm rewriting it, I'm rewriting s8, so you can buckle up on the ride if you wanna and somehow like my writing(someone wants to beta it?) Third - I've started writing it before checking Lance's brothers names so if they are incorrect I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to change that right now. And four - enjoy it and wait for the next part, you probably know what it'll gonna be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
